


Draw My Name In Clouds

by Holyangelheart



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Can I make it any more obvious?, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gon is a God, Happy Ending, Killua is an Angel, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot Collection, Work In Progress, i'm not even sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua is an angel while Gon is a Nature God.  Mainly will post things about this on my tumblr account! There's also an AU tagged with "draw my name in clouds" with their appearances written down and drawn. This is a work in progress but I hope you like it! Chapter One is fluffy but future chapters will have angst in them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-x-x-

The clouds were as white as the first snowfall, untouched and full of innocence. Only one blemish could be seen as a lone figure inched towards the edge of a huge cloud, his eyes resembling that of valuable sapphires were wide with curiosity and amusement. As he waited, the wind would gush and ruffle his feathers, making them lift up and down in the air, itching to take flight. He had to use everything in his power to not let the breeze carry him through the sky, flying high above the clouds he loves so dearly. “Just a little more,” he whispered to himself as he waited patiently.

After a minute or two, just when he was about to give up, he saw the owner of his affections from afar. A smile immediately spread across his face, his large feathered wings, a mix of white with gold and blue tips began to flap as he took off.

Gliding through the vast sky, he would dip his fingers into the clouds, mixing the colors into cotton candy fluffs of goodness. Excitement bubbled through him and just the thought that he could fly just a bit faster to reach the other made him direct all his strength into his large wings. He opened his small satchel, pushing some cloud fluff into the bag, a treat to his greatest companion. “Gon!” He shouted the name instinctively once he could see the black spiky hair in the distance.

The small figure turned around, black spiky hair covered in flowers stood out against the multicolored meadow he was encircled by. “Killua!” Amber eyes lit up immediately as he widened his arms, a gust of wind lifted up petals into the air and surrounded Killua as if welcoming him.

Killua smirked and allowed the delicate flowers to envelope him in the floral scents. He flapped his wings; the flowers that hovered near him were propelled in all directions from the air currents. When his bare feet touched the lush grass, his wings fluttered before folding against his back. He glanced down, bowing slightly before standing up tall and proud. “I’m back.”

“Welcome back,” Gon smiled and then pursed his lips. “How many times have I told you not to bow to me, Killua?” He asked, annoyed.

He rolled his eyes at that, “You’re still higher in status than I am, Gon. It’s a habit you can’t make me break.”

“You’re an angel!” Gon pouted and pointed to the skies, “You can fly wherever you want, while I’m stuck here on the ground all the time.”

“Well, yes, that’s because you’re an Earth God, Gon.” Killua sighed; they’ve been over this too many times. “You’re not supposed to leave earth and I’m here to make sure you don’t.”  


“Can’t I at least ride on your back?” The Earth God’s eyes filled with curiosity and hope. “I want to see your beloved clouds from up close!”

That reminded him about the fluff in his satchel, “You know what happened the last we were caught, Gon.” He took out the little puffs and formed it into a crown made of clouds. “Here, a gift.”

An excited squeak came from Gon before he took out a flower crown from his own satchel made of vines and bark. “I made one for you too!” He smiled and placed a crown made of pink, blue, and purple flowers. The god giggled, “It looks great on you!”

Killua blushed a little and slowly placed the cloud fluff on top of Gon’s head, making sure to be careful of the spikes. “It looks great on you too,” he whispered. His hands lingered a bit longer than they should have, it was an act that didn’t go unnoticed by the other.

“Ehehehe,” Gon grabbed Killua’s hand and held it with both of his own. “Your hands are bigger than mine yet softer,” he traced the electric blue veins which stood out against the pale skin. “Yet mine are small and rough.”

“That’s because your hands have worked the soil to plant all these flowers, to show how hard you have worked to create this meadow,” Killua whispered, lifting Gon’s hand and placing it against his own cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into the sensation, the hands of the Earth God warm against his cold skin. “So much warmth, life, and…love.”

A red tinge spread on top of the tiny God’s skin, his cheeks as red as the rising sun. He leaned against Killua’s chest, his eyes closed as he listened to the world around them. “All the love you feel is only directed at you,” he whispered. “These flowers that I’ve grown are meant for you, Killua.” Amber eyes met sapphire ones and the two stood there, content in each other’s arms as the clouds turned from white to pink to represent their everlasting love.

 

-x-x-


	2. Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This happens before the first chapter of "Draw My Name In Clouds" because this chapter illustrates Gon and Killua's first meeting on Whale Island! Killua just so happens to wash up on the island that Gon lives on with all the plants and animals. At first he seemed cold, but once Killua tells him he's a human, his demeanor changes. What will happen on this fateful day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter before this one was just a drabble and happens later on in the story line. I've decided that I would only post one shots as they are easier to write and don't restrict me in any way. I abandoned this fic for a year because the idea of having to constantly update...doesn't motivate me at all. I really love this au because it's versatile and I can give them so many memories. If you like it, please leave comments! I'm the type who writes because of inspiration and compliments. Maybe then I will continue my other fics as well...
> 
> In case you ever wanted to hear the inspirational source of this fic that keeps me going with KilluGon feels: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YT8wraO5Vk

**-x-x-**

 

_Clouds floated through the sky without a care in the world and it always filled him with envy. No cloud was exactly the same; they could form and create another type, a different variation._

_Sometimes the clouds would be full of rain, lightning, or even snow. They help paint the horizon in an array of colors right before his eyes._

_Clouds reminded him of Killua. And the day he realized that, he couldn’t help but to fall in love with the two._

 

* * *

 

 

For him, Earth was anything he stepped on that was full of life. Dirt, grass, even the leaves on the tallest trees was part of his Earth. If at any point his feet didn’t touch something of Earth, there would be consequences even a god couldn’t avoid. That didn’t mean he couldn’t jump or dive into the ocean from a cliff, he could still do those things because his feet would be touching something of Earth.

Since most of the planet’s surface is made of water, he could swim for months without ever stopping. It used up more of his energy than he wished, but he could also extend his powers to create coral reefs and seaweed, not just plants and trees. Still, his favorite organisms were flowers. They varied in color, texture, aroma, and meanings. They represented beauty in creating life as even the most stunning blossoms will all eventually wilt and die.

Gods, too, will eventually die. They’re immortal for the most part, but they could die from another of their own kind. Wars erupted every couple of decades, possibly lasting for centuries if the parties were bitter enough. Because of this, a new god would be born when someone of that affinity died. However, “nature” alone consisted of multiple specialties so those with the affinity for it could choose what they would focus on and where. There were gods that, although they couldn’t feel heat or freezing temperatures, would rather live in the tundra of the north than the deserts or the tropical rainforests down south. For him, he preferred the coniferous forests because it was full of animals and flowers that tend to thrive more from his powers.

Granted, his powers stretched all across the globe of the Earth he stepped on, but it was a surprise at first to know that gods with nature affinities could not leave to enter the skies above. Sure, he could grow any type of plant he wanted, but he could never touch a cloud unless it somehow dipped low enough while he tip toed on the highest mountain peak of his island.

The bright blue sky and the mysterious clouds were always out of his reach. Was it selfish of him to be envious of those with wings when he could venture across the continents and oceans without pause? Perhaps so, but too often did he find himself gazing at the skies above, wishing for a chance to leave the ground to view his beloved lands with his own eyes.

To say he despised the clouds that constantly mocked him was, in fact, an understatement.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun began to rise over the horizon, changing the color of the sky in a matter of minutes. The moon hung low in the sky while the sun rose. The sky was inked with a bold blue while the ocean’s edge was becoming brighter, painted with an orange brush. As the minutes ticked by, the sky lit up as if joyous over the sun’s morning arrival. It was time for day to break and soon the dark blue of the sky mixed with the orange and pink tints of the sun’s rays.

The sun itself still only peeked out from the corner of his sight, the scenery was so different. Every morning he would watch as day would begin. As if on cue, the animals in the forest began to awaken and their calls could be heard from the beach. He sat on the sand, his toes barely touching the waves that rolled onto shore.

At this point, his body would be submerged, but the sea rolled around him, never going above his ankles because he wasn’t in the mood to become soaked so early in the day. The morning tide that surrounded him was high enough to drown a human, but was nothing against the god. If he wanted to, he could walk along the bottom of the ocean, but that wasn’t his jurisdiction and he was afraid of the creepy sea creatures that lived in darkness.

As he watched the scenery change, his fingers dug into the wet sand to hoist his body up. Now he could see the horizon and the sky above him at the same time for ultimate viewing pleasure.

At times like this, he wondered how life as another god would be like. If he was a sky god, he would be able to fly through the sky whenever he wished. To see the world from another perspective, to see a world so vast, oh what he would do to see something like that.

On the other hand, clouds have it so good; floating through the air without a care. What kind of issues do clouds have? They’re going too slow? Keep bumping into another cloud? Nothing! Nothing at all! Thinking about clouds would always piss him off.

While he daydreamed about living in the sky, the sun was able to inch higher up to rest behind the clouds, casting a shadow on his island. In the blink of an eye, the beach around him turned dark. He cursed all the clouds that he could see. He cursed them all.

Slowly, he stood up, not wanting to watch the sunrise anymore. The clouds ruined his special morning routine.  He turned around and trudged into the forest, a trail of tiny poisonous moon flowers sprung forth behind him. The flowers matched the tiny buds that crowned his forehead. The fragrance of the flowers was alluring, pulling others into its hold. But when he walked through the dark forest, little animals peeked out and he calmed down instantly.

Seeing their cute faces turned the flowers behind him into blooms of their favorite snacks. The ones that were poisonous withered away when he moved too far so he didn’t need to worry about the little forest creatures choking on them and the ones lining his forehead changed as well. The farther he ventured in, the bigger the animals that greeted him. The biggest one of them all was a foxbear that he was particularly fond of and loved dearly. The foxbear, named Kon, would let him ride on top of his shoulders so that he would be closer to the sky without breaking any rules.

Usually they would walk around the entire island; checking on the plants and the animals to ensure their safety and health. Instead, the god was brought to the heart of the forest where he spotted something white amongst all the bushes and ferns. His body stiffened; there weren’t any white plants or animals in this part of the forest.

As the two approached the weird entity, the god was ready for a fight. If he was alone, he could easily protect himself by staying hidden, but he couldn’t necessarily hide a 2 meter foxbear with brown fur and yellow eyes.

Once the two of them got close enough, the white thing appeared to be hair on top of a person! They wore a typical tunic and sandals, something he’d often see but with a little flare as he wore a large white cape tied around his neck that brushed against the earth. Still, he couldn’t tell what they were…whether they were a god, human, or something in between.

“Oh, there you are!” The figure turned around, happy to see the foxbear, at least until they realized someone accompanied the animal. Immediately, the person froze upon seeing _him_.

Liking the position he was in, the god didn’t move and continued to use Kon’s shoulders as a throne. “Who are you and what are you doing on my island?”

“This is your island?” The person asked in confusion. A look of realization quickly crossed their pale features before disappearing. “Is this…Whale Island?”

“Yes, it is,” he replied, “and who might you be?”

“I am—,” the person stood up but was forced to back away, nearly falling into the bushes behind them as the foxbear swiped at him as a warning.

“Tell me who you are first or else you will become _his_ lunch,” the god threatened.

“I am Killua,” the person answered.

“Well, Killua, are you human?” He asked again.

Killua paused before nodding, “Yes…I am.”

“A human, I see….” Suddenly, the god jumped off of the foxbear and landed gracefully before Killua. He held his hand out with a serious expression, waiting for him to shake it. When he did, the god’s serious expression melted away and was replaced by a smile so bright it could turn people blind. “My name is Gon; it’s nice to meet you, Killua!”

“It is nice to meet you too, Gon,” Killua said with a small smile and turned his attention to he foxbear, “and who might you be?” He asked.

“His name is Kon,” Gon answered, “I watched over him since he was a foxbear cub.”

Kon waved his paw at them before wandering off elsewhere, leaving the two of them alone. Kon must have brought him to Killua for some reason and decided it was safe to go on with his business.

“So what brings you here, Killua?” Gon asked as he walked along the right side of the path that already had flowers growing.

For some reason, Killua never let go of his cape as he held it around him. He always stayed a few steps behind, all the way on the left side, and always facing Gon. “I am a traveler, but I got lost on my way journey and happened to find myself here.”

Gon nodded with his hands behind his head as he looked up at the sky he could see through the foliage. “How did you travel here?”

“I was…on a boat with some others but a storm threw me off and I got lost in sea. It must be the luck of the gods that helped me find this island.”

“A boat, huh? It must be nice to have such luxuries,” Gon replied as he complete brushed over the fact that Killua almost died to get there. “Why would you want to come here, to this island of all places?”

Killua looked away and grumbled something under his breath, “…I am quite fond of flowers and I heard that there are especially beautiful ones on this island, which must be your doing, Gon.”

“Eh?” Gon stopped, turning around completely.

“W-Well,” Killua coughed and held his hands up, “since this is your island, I believe you care a lot about the natural aspects to it since you are close to the animals and plants here.”

“Ah—,” Gon scratched his head in embarrassment; automatically assuming it was a compliment before he turned back around.

“You are wearing a tunic made of leaves and vines after all.” Killua said as he checked his own clothing.

“Well, you’re not wrong since I am what you say.” Gon nodded in reply as his walk turned into somewhat of a skip.

The two of them walked in silence until Gon stopped in the middle of the path. Suddenly, his eyes were closed and his nose was pointed upwards as he slowly tilted his head side to side.

Killua looked side to side, but didn’t see anything wrong.

“Don’t you hear that?” Gon asked.

“Hear what…?”

Instead of answering, Gon quickly started running in the direction they were originally heading towards. As he ran with Killua a step behind, he was amazed that the boy was still able to keep up with his fast pace, something that even most of his guards couldn’t do. Normally he would leave his guards in the dust and run around unprotected; which he did on purpose of course.

Once again, Gon stopped without notice, his nose tilted up while he listened. Then, he turned right and headed for the nearest tree. The two of them stood at the base of the trunk and slowly looked up until they felt their necks ache. The sound Gon heard came from all the way at the top of the tree. A distressed cry rang through their ears; it was a baby bird.

While Killua listened to the heartbreaking chirps, Gon was already trying to climb up the length of the tree. “What are you doing?!” Killua shouted.

“Can’t you see that the bird is scared?” Gon asked while he gripped tightly on the trunk. “It must not know how to fly yet, but it’s crying as though it’s been left alone for too long.”

“Sure, but—,” Killua started but was silenced by Gon whom was already a couple feet higher than earlier.

Gon pointed a few feet away from the tree where a bunch of flies buzzed around. He didn’t wait for Killua to respond before continuing his climb with more on the line than before. He could have used his powers to easily hoist himself up to the top of the tree, but he didn’t want to frighten the baby.

Soon he emerged from the foliage and could see the entire island at the top. It was probably one of the highest trees he ever saw there. The nest sat on top of the tree’s leaves, if there was so much as a sudden wind, the nest would fly away.

Inside was a tiny blue fisher bird that cried louder when he got closer. It was odd that the nest was far from the river, but next to the baby were a bunch of eggs. In a week the baby would have been taught how to leave the nest just like the others, but sometimes nature was cruel.

“Come here little bird, you mustn’t have the need to fear me.” Gon cooed. He reached for the bird who cowered in the opposite end of the nest. With a smile, a bunch of sweet smelling flowers bloomed on top of Gon’s head. They were flowers that were common around the river bank of the island, a scent naturally sweet to the species despite their fish diet.

Allured to the fragrance, the bird slowly stepped towards Gon’s outstretched hand and pecked around curiously.

Gon didn’t utter a sound as the bird nipped at his skin. The rough texture that came with the territory made it so he didn’t feel nothing more than a pinch. He continued to coo in the bird’s language, hoping he had the right dialect.

“You’re going to be just fine,” Gon whispered, “I’ll protect you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Down below, Killua waited helplessly on the ground. He sat in the shade while on one of the large roots from the tree. He slowly observed his surroundings, taking everything in. Sometimes he would bounce his leg or switch roots so he could see the forest from a different perspective. All while he held onto his long white cape.

A few more minutes passed and Killua seriously wondered if he should start climbing too. He no longer sat on a root as he now stood before the tree, sizing it up for climbing ability. Right as he grabbed one of the vines, he heard a loud booming voice from up above as his name was called and instinctively covered his ears.

“Killua!!”

Abruptly, hundreds of birds burst from the surrounding tree tops from the uproar, shaking all of the trees in the process.

“Gon!” Killua shouted as he heard the other cry out from losing his balance.

Within seconds, Killua felt a chill go down his spine as he watched Gon helplessly fall from the highest point of the tree. Gon was dropping fast, but he couldn’t do anything as he held on carefully held the bird against his chest.

“This idiotic—!” Killua shouted as he untied the cape around his neck, throwing it off his shoulders. The pure white became instantly became dirtied by the ground, but he didn’t care. He crouched down, allowing his wings to unfold and finally breathe. Light reflected off of the gold specks on his almost pure white wings. The highest tips were different hues of blue, similar to the dazzling sky above them.

Without a moment to lose, Killua started to flap his wings, and then took flight. He hoped he would catch them in time.

He dodged the tree branches that fell from contact with Gon and flew up and over the ones still intact. The higher he went, the closer the tree trunks were to each other. Feathers were plucked from his wings as they got caught in the trees, but he only grimaced and continued to fly.

 

* * *

 

 

Gon fell rapidly with every second and he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t care if he fell, but he was worried about the impact it would have on the tiny being he held in his arms. The fisher bird cried, knowing that it was falling too.

With every ounce of his power, Gon closed his eyes and tried to control the branches that wove around the trees, but nothing worked. While in mid-air, his powers meant nothing. The sky was his lone downfall.

Defeated, Gon opened his eyes and gazed at the sky that loomed above him. The bright clear blue once again appeared to mock him in this moment of weakness.

Yet when he blinked, the blue sky was replaced with white feathers that shone in the sunlight. The tips of the wings were just like the sky, but it also bore similarities to the starry nights he too envied. Golden specks glimmered just like the gold band that held the tunic in place. He couldn’t speak as he felt strong arms wrap around him, securely holding his knees and supporting his back with ease.

“I am so glad that I caught you in time, Gon,” Killua said before he exhaled a sigh of relief. “I was so worried.”

Gon looked up at Killua, his face against his firm chest just like the precious little bird he held against his own. Killua’s skin seemed to shine under the sun as everything about him was pure, like fresh, untouched snow. He looked passed him, staring at the wings that flapped behind him, creating a slight breeze.

“Are you alright?” Killua asked quietly.

Gon looked back at Killua’s face, their eyes meeting and he noticed how even Killua’s intense gaze mimicked the beauty he yearned for, just like an uncut sapphire.

“Gon?” Killua asked.

The sound of concern in his voice snapped him out of his thoughts. And once he came back to his senses, he could see that his mouth was open from the reflection in Killua’s beautiful eyes.

“Gon?” Killua asked again.

Gon quickly closed his mouth before opening it again, “Yes?”

Killua laughed a little, “You can get down now.”

Before he knew it, Killua had flown back down to the ground with him still in his arms. Bright red buds bloomed on top of Gon’s head as a rose colored blush spread across his entire face. “Thank you,” he mumbled before being set down.

“You do not need to thank me, Gon.”

Finally, Gon was able to move the bird from his chest and thankfully, it was perfectly fine. It chirped at Gon and then when it saw the big white feathers from Killua’s wings, it chirped even louder and started to jump up and down. Gon giggled, “I think it wants you, Killua.”

Killua swallowed, “Me? Why would it want that?”

“Maybe it thinks you’re a bird and naturally wants to be with you. I mean, you are an angel after all.”

Instantly, Killua looked away with a grimace as he got caught. “You sound like you aren’t surprised.”

“I knew from the moment I saw you. You look just like your father when he was young.”

A flat out disgusted face appeared before it was wiped from his features, “Then why did you play along?”

Gon offered the bird to Killua and grinned. “I wanted to see how long you would try to hide it, plus I knew it was going to be entertaining.”

Without thinking, Killua took the bird into his hands and it happily jumped around. It jumped onto Killua, making him exclaim loudly, but ignored his shout as it jumped higher. The baby fisher stopped once it reached the top of Killua’s head and sat down, chirping happily.

A silence washed over the two of them before the sound of Gon’s laughter quickly turned into wheezing. “The b-bird thinks y-your hair is a n-nest!”

“B-Be quiet!” Killua retorted, his cheeks now flushed with red.

The bright blue feathers of the baby bird stood out against the white fluffiness of Killua’s locks. That was when Gon realized Killua had another similarity to the sky he was forbidden to touch.

With the appearance of Killua the angel, the nature god knew that his boring days that seemed to blend in together was going to get a burst of color. No one should be able to visit his island without his permission, even if they’re an angel or a god. But alas, he decided to deal with the formal matters of the other’s presence for another time because he couldn’t think straight with the sight before his eyes.

Because rather than a bird’s nest, Killua’s hair started to resemble the clouds he had despised.

**-x-x-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Next fic I write will be Killua's perspective of Gon's birthday fic in "Your Voice Is The Same As I Remember." Thank you for reading!


End file.
